


le café du matin

by septentrion



Series: Couleurs de la vie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape est mort, comment cela estil arrivé ? Contrairement aux apparences, ceci n'est pas une histoire triste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	le café du matin

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot écrit pour la communauté livejournal Sevysnow.

one-shot écrit pour la communauté livejournal Sevysnow (lien dans mon profil).

Tout appartient à Jo Rowling

* * *

_Les réactions physiologiques dans ce one-shot sont imaginées, l'auteur n'a aucune connaissance médicale_.

« Ah, voici une bonne journée qui s'annonce, » se dit Severus Snape en entrant dans la grande salle. « Potter et ses sbires quittent enfin Poudlard pour de bon. Draco aussi, c'est dommage, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. »

Depuis la table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore regardait Severus faire son entrée. « Mais comment diable arrive-t-il à faire voler sa robe comme ça ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. » En effet, Dumbledore avait beau avoir des goûts vestimentaires très excentriques, dès que Severus entrait dans une pièce, il tenait la vedette avec son tourbillon noir.

Du coin de l'�"il, Severus nota Seamus Finnegan qui pointait sa baguette magique vers son verre d'eau. Cela faisait sept ans que cet imbécile essayait de métamorphoser son eau en rhum, et en sept ans d'efforts, il était passé du thé fadasse au café. Peut-être qu'en passant par le stade bistoule(1) il arriverait au rhum, un jour.

-Alors Finnegan, tu n'en as pas marre de te claquer la honte tous les matins ?

Draco Malfoy se pavanait derrière Seamus, il avait envie de narguer les Gryffondors, après tout, Serpentard avait gagné la coupe des quatre maisons cette année. Severus ralentit son pas et tendit l'oreille. Pas de troubles le dernier jour, s'il vous plaît ! La prière de Severus allait être entendue car dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, il allait être définitivement débarrassé de tous ses problèmes, même ceux dont il ignorait l'existence.

Crabbe trébucha, car il en était capable, heurta Draco qui à son tour bouscula Seamus qui finissait son incantation et le jet de magie qui s'échappa de sa baguette finit non pas dans le verre d'eau mais dans la poitrine de Severus. Ce dernier se sentit très mal tout à coup, ses poumons, son c�"ur, sa tête semblaient sur le point d'exploser. La douleur ne dura pas cependant car l'inconscience le saisit.

Tout le monde regardait, bouche bée, le corps du maître des potions étalé sur les pierres de la grande salle. Madame Pomfresh se précipita près de lui, lui tâta le pouls, vérifia sa pupille avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite comme si elle refusait de croire ce qu'elle venait de constater : Severus Snape était mort.

Entre-temps, Albus Dumbledore s'était approché et bien que le chagrin se voyait sur son visage, on y lisait aussi une question, la même que tout le monde se posait en fait. Car au lieu d'être plus pâle que lorsqu'il était vivant, le teint de Severus était tanné. Un liquide brunâtre s'échappa alors des orifices du corps de Severus, au moins de ceux qui étaient visibles : ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, ses oreilles. Cela ne ressemblait pas à du sang, cela avait d'ailleurs une odeur… de café, oui, de café.

Madame Pomfresh plaqua brutalement sa main sur sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne réussit toutefois pas à étouffer un juron. Elle se tourna vers Seamus :

-Monsieur Finnegan, quet était donc ce sort qui a atteint le professeur Snape ?

-Un s…sort de mmmétammmorphose, madame Pomfresh, bégaya l'adolescent. J'essayais de tr…transformer mon eau en rhum.

-Y êtes-vous parvenu, monsieur Finnegan ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais réussi à aller plus loin que le café.

Le ton doucereux de l'infirmière avait mis le jeune homme en confiance et celui-ci avait rapidement perdu son bégaiement. Elle insista cependant car elle voulait être sûre :

-C'était donc un sort de métamorphose de l'eau en quelque chose d'autre ?

-Oui, madame.

-Idiot ! Hurla-t-elle brutalement. Le corps humain est composé à plus de soixante pour cent d'eau, vous avez transformé son sang en café et il en est mort !

Seamus blanchit et s'évanouit. Dean Thomas et Ron Weasley le ramassèrent, la façon dont ils s'y prenaient interdisant l'usage de tout autre verbe, et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie sous le regard vigilant de madame Pomfresh. Le professeur McGonagall se précipita vers son bureau afin d'écrire un hibou au Ministère qui déclencherait sans doute une enquête. Celle-ci serait de toute façon nécessaire pour rassurer les parents et les convaincre que la mort d'un professeur n'était que le résultat d'un accident et non pas d'une vendetta personnelle entre collègues. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique qu'Albus Dumbledore jalousait la façon dont Severus Snape faisait voler ses robes.

Ledit Albus Dumbledore contemplait le corps de Severus. Comme souvent dans ces situations grotesques qui nous font perdre un être cher, les pensées les plus stupides nous viennent à l'esprit mais seul quelqu'un comme Dumbledore ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à formuler les siennes à voix haute :

-J'ai souvent taquiné Severus en lui disant que prendre de la caféine en intraveineuse améliorerait ses matins mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il me prendrait au mot !

(_1)Mot de la langue picarde qui désigne un mélange de café et d'alcool_


End file.
